


A matter of time

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: It's that good ol' cliché of the outcast and the cheerleader. And maybe there's a little more to it.





	A matter of time

"So, did you get pussy at the party?"

Tobin can't help but smirk when she hears Kelley's crude question because, guess what? She _did_ get pussy at that party. And not just any pussy, Christen's pussy. Christen who she's been chasing relentlessly since freshman year and in love with for God knows how long. 

"Fucking finally! Who was it? That babe from biology class? The sophomore cutie that has the hots for you? Oh, oh I know, this chick with the big booty from across the street! I saw her at the party and she was eye-fucking you the whole time." Kelley tries to guess while trying to kill Ashlyn on the video game they were playing on Tobin's PS4. 

"I don't even care who it was, I'm just happy you're finally moving on from being Press' lap dog. It was getting so fucking old." Ashlyn states, not taking her eyes off the tv and keeping her fingers moving over the controller. 

Tobin doesn't say anything but not even Ashlyn's not-all-that-nice comment is enough to wipe the smile off her lips. She didn't care at all that her friends thought she was stupid for keeping trying to get with the green-eyed girl even after three years of rejection. She was far too happy to let it get to her at the moment. 

"No way..." Kelley pauses the game when she realizes just _how_ happy her friend is. And that could only mean one thing. "Was it Press?" This time, Tobin nods grinning like a little girl and her friends' jaws hit the floor. "No fucking way! The girl spends three years rejecting your ass and now she just opens her sexy legs for you all of a sudden? Just like that? Wait, you didn't drug her did you?" 

The taller girl rolls her eyes at her friend's stupid question, ignoring it. "What can I say, I looked damn fine last night and she noticed it." She raises her hand for a high five but none of them move an inch. "What?" 

"Dude, she's playing you. Monday she's gonna go back to pretending you don't exist and you're gonna get hurt." Ashlyn shakes her head softly, knowing how it was gonna end. 

"Yeah, Ash is right. I mean, she's hot and all and I don't blame you for tapping that but she was probably just horny as fuck and you have feelings for her so it wasn't just sex for you, so yeah... you're gonna get hurt really bad." Kelley nods her head a few times and then she takes the chance to unpause the game and kill Ashlyn's character. 

"You asshole!" Ashlyn hits the back of the smaller girl's head, who's laughing her ass off. 

"Guys, I'm not stupid, okay?" She bites her tongue when both of her friends laugh at her statement, pointing their fingers at her. "Yeah, whatever. I know she just wanted sex, she made it clear. I'm not expecting her to suddenly fall in love with me or anything."

"Will you finally stop chasing her now?" Kelley asks, turning the console off.

"Hell no! I didn't spend the last three years trying to get her to give up now." Again, she didn't care if the two of them (as well as everyone else) thought she was an idiot. She really liked that girl and she wouldn't stop until she was hers. 

"Oh, Tobin... you're so fucking stupid." Kelley earns yet another hit in the back of her head from Ashlyn. "Dude, stop doing that!" 

"Stop being an ass!" 

Kelley rolls her eyes and looks back at Tobin. "Anyway, how was it? I bet she's a freak in bed, she looks like the kind of girl who likes it when you pull hard at her hair and tell her what a good girl she is." 

Tobin grabs a pillow from her bed and shoves it in the girl's face as hard as can. "Watch your mouth!" She warns her, before smiling from ear to ear. "And it was amazing."

**Flashback**

Some kid from school was holding a party. Tobin didn't even know who it was and she didn't care either. It meant free booze and hot girls shaking their asses, who cares who the host was. God, she needed to stop hanging out with Kelley so much, she was starting to sound like her. 

The mysterious kid's house is already crowded by the time she gets there. There are people everywhere, the music is way too loud and most of the lights are off making it hard to walk past the dancing bodies. Whoever this kid is, he must be really popular. 

The dirty blonde manages to get to the backyard were she finds some of her friends. Kelley and Rapinoe are dancing together in a way that screams 'I'm drunk off my ass'. Ashlyn is making out with her girlfriend in one of the leather couches and Kling is nowhere to be found, so she fixes herself a drink and tries to find Christen even though she knows the girl is probably making out with her boyfriend somewhere. The thought makes her feel sick and she gets even sicker when she finds her dream girl doing exactly what she expecting her to. 

The brunette is sitting sideways on the boy's lap, kissing him and scratching the back of his neck in such a lovely way while the boy is groping her ass harshly like he wants to fuck her right there. Tobin growls, rolling her eyes at this. Figures the douchebag wouldn't be happy just kissing his girl, figures he would expect something more from it. 

To this day, Tobin still couldn't understand why Christen was dating that guy. Not once did she see the boy treating her right and more than once she found him bragging about what they did in bed. She even got in a fight with him once, when she overheard him telling his friends the only thing the green-eyed girl was good for was sucking dick. The worst part is that Christen got mad at _her_ for beating up her boyfriend. 

Someone pats her shoulder, bringing her back to reality and she smiles when she sees Alex. The blue-eyed girl was her oldest friend. The two of them met in kindergarten and became inseparable until high school started. But even though they had a different group of friends now, Alex being a cheerleader and Tobin being an outcast, they still managed to keep their friendship going and Tobin was thankful for that. 

"Don't do this to yourself, Tobin." The girl grabs her friend's hand, taking her back to the backyard where they could actually hear their voices over the loud music. 

"I can't help it. I really like her, Alex."

The cheerleader shows her a sympathetic smile. She knew just how much Tobin liked the girl, she was there to see Christen turning her down countless times and she was there to see Tobin trying again and again no matter no many times the green-eyed girl would tell her there was no way she would go on a date with her. She saw how Christen tossed every single card, note and gift her friend ever gave her in the trash, not even caring about reading them most of the time. It hurt her because Tobin was one of her best friends and she didn't deserve to be treated like that. If anything, Christen should be flattered that there was someone who actually had some real interest in her as a person and didn't treat her like a sex object like her boyfriend did.  

"I know you do but how long will it take for you to realize she's not worth it?" It frustrated her to no end that Tobin wouldn't give up and find a girl who actually deserved her. 

"She is, Alex. I can see past her HBIC façade, I can see the girl who's behind all that bullshit. The girl who likes to read at the beach. The girl that can spend hours doing yoga. The girl that smiles and laughs like a kid when she's not under the pressure of every eyes on her. The girl that helps at the homeless shelter every Friday. That's the girl I love and she's worth fighting for." 

Alex raises her eyebrow. "Okay, first of all: you need to stop stalking her. Like, for real. But I suppose that I get it now, I can finally understand what you see in her. 'Your' Christen sounds nothing like the one I know. I still think you should do something better with your time than keep trying to romance her though. Worth it or not, she's clearly not interested, Tobs."

"Preach! That's what I keep telling her but she's too dumb to listen." Kling comes out of nowhere, giving Tobin a sideways hug. 

"I wouldn't hate it if you stopped calling dumb every time you see me, you know." Tobin tells the petite girl, flashing her a fake smile. 

"Not gonna happen. Just like you getting together with Press." 

"It's so nice to have friends." The taller girl says sarcastically. 

Alex stays with the duo for a couple minutes, talking about anything but Christen and then she leaves to find her boyfriend. Kelley and Rapinoe join them for a round of beers that soon turns into another and another. They talk about video games, soccer, surf and; of course; girls. But the only girl the dirty blonde wants is currently making out with that pathetic excuse for a guy. And as much as Kelley keeps telling her to go talk to some girl who; according to her; is eye-fucking her from across the room, her mind remains focused on the brunette cheerleader. 

After four or five beers, she has to pee really bad. She goes upstairs in search of a bathroom, opening doors randomly and seeing at least three couples fucking, until she finally finds one. She's already opening the button of her jeans when she sees a girl in there, and it takes her less than a second to realize the girl is Christen. She's sitting there, crying her eyes out and the sight breaks her heart. She's about to come closer and hug the girl when the brunette looks at her and lets out a sound of disapproval, rolling her red eyes. 

"Can't you go a day without harassing me?" She wipes away her tears, looking the other way and trying her best to keep herself from crying in front of the other girl. 

"This is a bathroom and I needed to pee, that's all. It's not like I'm following you." She keeps her voice calm and soft, even though the use of the word 'harassment' upset her a lot. 

"Yeah, right." The green-eyed girl takes a deep breath, standing up to wash her face. 

"Are you ok?"  Tobin knows it's a stupid question, she was crying so of course she was not ok, but she felt the need to ask anyway. 

"Why do you care?" The cheerleader asks, drying her face with a towel. 

"I care about you, you know that." 

The younger girl lets out an humorless laugh. "You care until I let you in my pants just like any other guy out there." 

She tries to pass by the taller girl but Tobin stops her. "Yes Christen, I spent the last three years of my life trying to get just one date with you because I _just_ want into your pants. Just because your boyfriend treats you like a piece of meat doesn't mean I would as well."

Christen looks like she's going to say something but she doesn't. She just walks to the door and opens it but she doesn't leave, she just stands there with her back to Tobin. "Can you take me home? You didn't drink too much, did you?" She asks after a while, still facing away from the older girl. 

Tobin shakes her head no even though Christen can't see it. "No, I didn't, I'm good. Sure, I'll take you home."

"Ok, I'll wait for you outside." She leaves, not waiting for an answer and Tobin smiles like a fool at the thought of finally getting to be alone with the girl. 

The ride to Christen's house is silent. Tobin wants to ask her the reason of her tears but she knew the brunette wouldn't tell her anyway. She was sure it had to do with her boyfriend, they probably had a fight and the boy left and that's why she asked Tobin to take her home. She just hoped the jerk didn't hurt her in any way or else she would be more than willing to kick his sorry ass again. 

She stops at a red traffic light, taking the chance to look at the cheerleader. She didn't iron her hair that night, her curls were wild and beautiful and she had very few make up left after washing her face. This was definitely the look Tobin liked the most on her, her natural beauty was breathtaking. 

"Green light." The brunette says in a low voice, staring out the window. 

"What?" The older girl looks at the traffic lights that had turned green. "Oh, right that." She chuckles nervously, feeling embarrased at being caught staring. 

Christen rolls her eyes but she can't help but smile for a short while. Tobin was a dork and as much as the brunette would never say it out loud, she found it really cute. The things the dirty blonde would write to her on those hallmark cards she left by her locker almost every day were so cheesy she wanted to cry but it also never failed to make her feel special. Like she wasn't just a hot piece of ass. She never took any of it seriously though, Tobin didn't even know her after all. How could she have feelings for her if they never so much as talked to each other for more than five minutes? She probably just wanted the same thing all those other guys wanted, she just had a more decent way of trying to get it. And a hell lot of patience. 

Tobin stops the car in front of the brunette's house, seeing that all the lights are off which probably means Christen's parents aren't home since it's still early. She waits for the younger girl to say something, since she doesn't know what to say and what the brunette says is completely unexpected. 

"Do you want to come in? My parents are not home." The sexual hint doesn't go unnoticed by the dirty blonde, neither does the lustful look on the cheerleader's face. 

"A-Are you sure?" She asks, not believing her ears or her eyes. 

"Yes. I might not be so sure if you keep looking at me like an idiot though, so come on." She gets out of the car and walks to the front door of her house, knowing the older girl would follow her. 

Tobin gets out of the car as well, locking it and thanking the good Lord as she follows Christen inside the huge house. She is about to tell her how beautiful the house is when Christen grabs the back of her head and kisses her. Her lips are so soft and the kiss is so intense, it makes her weak at her knees almost immediately. She kisses her back, holding her close. She had dreamed about kissing Christen every single day for the last three years but it didn't come close to the real thing. She opens her mouth to let the shorter girl's tongue inside and they both moan into the kiss when their tongues touch. The brunette is slowly leading her to the stairs without breaking the hungry kiss, her fingers playing with the dirty blonde's hair while Tobin's ran up and down her back. 

"Christen, wait." Tobin breaks the kiss when they get to the stairs, looking the girl in the eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." 

The green-eyed girl frowns upon hearing this. "You're kidding me, right? Isn't this what you've been seeking all these years? You earned it, Tobin. Enjoy." She tries to kiss her again but Tobin pulls away. 

"No, not like this. It's not about sex, Christen. Can't you see it?" She is beyond frustrated by now. Christen keeps acting like she just wants to fuck her and it makes her realize all those cards and letters didn't mean a thing to the brunette. She probably didn't even read them. 

"Tobin, look... I'm horny and you look pretty decent in that leather jacket. You can either fuck me or keep whining and in that case I would ask you to leave." She turns her back to the older girl and goes upstairs.

And there she is, the hbic strikes again. Tobin sighs and follows the girl to her room, when she walks into the bedroom Christen is already shirtless and getting rid of her jeans. She prays she won't have a nosebleed when the brunette stands in front of her in nothing but a red lace bra and thong. Tobin can feel her dick getting hard as she stares at the cheerleader's sexy body and she blames herself for that. She was trying to make Christen see she carries feelings for her and doesn't want her just for sex and now she had a boner. But how could she not? The younger girl looked like a goddesses and she wanted her to touch her! She is only human after all.

"Look who wants to come out and play." The brunette says in a sexy voice, running the tip of a perfectly manicured nail down her bulge. 

"Oh, fuck..." Tobin could come just from that. 

"You better not cum in your pants." The younger one tells her, rubbing her palm up and down her covered dick. 

"I'm not a quick shooter." She says, even though she isn't so sure about that. It's not like she's a virgin but this is Christen and she's teasing her, palming her cock and licking her neck and fuck... she may comes in her pants after all. 

"Take off your clothes." The brunette whispers into her ear before pulling away, staring at her with hungry eyes. 

"Are you-" 

"If you ask me if I'm sure again, I'm gonna kick that dorky ass of yours." Damn, that was kind of hot. 

Tobin takes off her jacket while kicking the Jordans off her feet, dying to take off her jeans which has become very tight. She takes off her tee next and then her jeans, sighing in relief. She can't help but smirk when she sees Christen licking her lips while staring at her body, not to brag but she was pretty fit. 

"Damn, you're packing." The younger girl's voice is low and filled with lust and it makes Tobin bite her lip, wishing it was one of Christen's boobs that looked so good in that push up bra. "Come here." 

The older girl obeys her order, getting closer to the brunette who's quick to kiss her again. They kiss for a while, hands roaming each other's bodies, grabbing and squeezing all the right places. Christen is the one to break the kiss this time, she gets rid of her bra, staring into the taller girl's eyes. 

"Just so you know, this right here is just sex. Nothing more. I don't want you asking me on a date afterwards and I don't want you leaving some stupid ass hallmark card on my locker monday at school. Get it?" It's almost offensive how the cheerleader says that while massaging her hard dick. 

"Fine by me." She would still buy a card anyway. 

"And you better not tell anyone about this. I'll have your ass if you do." 

"I'd rather have _your_ ass." The older girl says with a shit eating grin that makes Christen rolls her eyes. And she says it's not about sex, yeah right.

"You wish." The brunette takes off her thong, standing there completely naked. "What are you waiting for? Take off your boxers and fuck me already." She lies in her bed, opening her legs so Tobin can see how wet she is for her. 

"Yes, ma'am." Always the dork. 

She takes off her boxers and sports bra and lies between the cheerleader's spread legs, her dick touching the younger girl's pussy for the first time. They both moan as Tobin rubs her meat against the wet folds. 

"Don't we need a condom?" She asks and Christen shakes her head no. 

"I'm on the pill, just put it in. Slow, you're pretty big." Tobin smirks, very proud of her size and the green-eyed girl rolls her eyes once again. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face and fuck me already before I change my mind." 

Tobin gives the girl what she wants, entering her as slow as she can as not to hurt her. Christen closes her eyes as soon as she feels the bulbous head inside, she bites her lip hard trying to be as relaxed as possible in order to take all of that big cock. It hurts a little but she was ready for the pain from the start. Her boyfriend; scratch that: ex-boyfriend; had a small dick and he was the only person she had slept with to this day so it was a tight fit. 

"Am I hurting you?" Tobin stops halfway when she hears the girl's whimpers.

"A little but I can take it, keep going." 

"I don't wanna hurt you, maybe I should stop." She's about to pull out but Christen stops her. 

"I don't want you to stop. Just keep going, it's gonna feel good in a minute." 

Tobin wants to ask her if she's sure but Christen would probably kick her off the bed and send her away if she did, so she just nods. She pushes very slowly, inch by inch until she's all the way inside. The brunette's pussy is soaked and hot and so tight, Christen is not the only one having a hard time. The older one is fighting against her need to come as she stays still, waiting for the cheerleader to adjust to her size. 

She kisses all over Christen's neck to distract herself, she licks and bites on the soft flesh very gently, getting little moans of pleasure from the girl under her. She can feel how the brunette is relaxing, her pussy walls no longer suffocating her member and she knows that's her cue to move. She starts with slow thrusts, going as deep as she can as she licks one of Christen's hard nipples. The brunette moans loudly when the older girl sucks on her sensitive nipple, she fists Tobin's hair and wraps her legs around the older girl's body. 

"Fuck, Tobin. Go faster." The dirty blonde's dick felt so good inside her now that she had adjusted to it's size and she needed Tobin to give it to her hard.

"As you wish." She thrusts harder once and again until the almighty Christen Press is nothing but a whimpering mess under her, digging her long nails into her back and bucking her hips up to meet her thrusts. 

Tobin shuts her eyes, gyrating her hips as she pounds the brunette's pussy. She feels like the motherfucking king of the world being the one making that gorgeous girl cry out in pleasure, DiCaprio got nothing on her. She doesn't care about the pain Christen's nails are inferring her back, all she cares about is to get the girl off and to get off as well. She kisses her, sucking on her tongue while massaging her breasts and pinching the hard nipples.

"Tobin!" The way she screams her name, makes Tobin fuck her even harder and deeper. 

"Are you close?" She asks, looking into her green eyes. 

Christen nods. "So close." 

"Good. I want you to come for me." After saying that, she circles the girl's hard clit with her thumb and Christen screams her name again, breaking the skin on her back as she comes all over her dick. 

"Fuck!" She winces when the younger girl's nails break her skin. 

Christen's pussy walls tightens around her cock and she comes, shooting several ropes of seed inside her. Her whole body trembles as she collapses on the brunette's body, completely tired out. They stay in silence, catching their breath, both of them still lost in the aftermath of a powerful orgasm. Christen rubs the taller girl's back softly, knowing she hurt her with her nails and feeling sorry about it. The gentle touch is heartwarming and it brings a happy smile to Tobin lips but it's short lived. 

"You need to leave." The brunette says when she realizes what she's doing. 

She shoves the girl off and stands up, picking up her thong from the floor and putting it on as well as her bra. She didn't feel comfortable being naked in front of the other girl now that they had finished. Tobin just stares at her for a while before giving up and getting off of the bed as well. Christen stands there, with her arms crossed over her chest, while the dirty blonde gets dressed. She didn't really want Tobin to go, there's a part of her that wanted the girl to stay and hold her until she fell asleep but she fights against it. Last thing she needed at the moment was to get attached to someone. 

"Guess I'll see you at school." Tobin tells her, after getting ready to leave. The younger girl just nods her head, not saying anything. "You're a beautiful person, Christen. And I'm not talking about your looks. Just thought you should know." She kisses the brunette's cheek and leaves.

**End of flashback**

"Won't you go into details?" Kelley asks her friend when the girl goes silent after saying her night with Christen was amazing. 

"Nope. That's all you need to know, you pervert."

Kelley and Ashlyn both loose interest in the subject and start a new game and Tobin sits by the window, getting lost in her thoughts. She knew Christen didn't feel the same way she did about her, she knew the girl was just feeling vulnerable and needed to feel wanted but she also knew that wasn't just sex. She felt it when the brunette's soft hands caressed her back and she relaxed in her arms before freaking out. She knew she stood a chance, it was only a matter of time. 


End file.
